The Power to Change
by Althea Snape
Summary: This is an AU story, which centres on what would have happened if Petunia Dursley was not Harry's only living relative. What if James Potter had a sister, who turns up unexpectedly one day, and changes everything?
1. Chapter I - Betrayal

Plot Summary: This is an AU story, which centres on what would have happened if Petunia Dursley had not been Harry's only living relative. What would have happened if his father had not been an only child? I know it's been done before but this is just my take on it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Jo Rowling. Except Elizabeth. She is my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter I - Betrayal**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting quietly at his desk, gently stroking Fawkes' feathers with two fingers. School would start again in a week, and the usual buzz of students moving around would return to the school. Which was how it should be. After all, Hogwarts was not meant for quietude. He was interrupted from his reverie by his door bursting open.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Do you know how hard it is to shout at you when you have such a long name?"

The man in question looked up from where he was sitting, and smiled at the young lady who was now standing on the other side of his desk. At the look on her face, however, his smile faltered and he was almost grateful for the presence of his desk, which was seemingly the only thing which was currently preventing her from strangling him.

"Miss Potter, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Did you have a pleasant trip?" Apparently that was not the right thing to say...

"_Pleasant trip_? _Pleasant_... Albus, you sent me away all those years ago, prevented me from taking care of _my own nephew_, didn't even attempt to get in touch! Do you know what happened last week? I was in France, and I saw Lucius Malfoy, who of course was _extremely_ eager to tell me that, in the time that my nephew has been at Hogwarts, he has faced You-Know-Who - NO I WILL NOT SAY HIS NAME - and almost _died_ not just once, but TWICE! And I had to find this out from LUCIUS bloody MALFOY!" As she spoke, Elizabeth's voice was getting louder and louder, so much so that by the time she had finished, she had used up all her energy, and she fell onto one of the large chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Miss Potter, perhaps you could allow me to explain?" He paused momentarily, looking at her with a questioning look, and at her brief nod, he continued. "You see, Miss Potter, I had told you then and I shall tell you again that it was necessary that Harry was brought up by a blood relative... yes, Miss Potter, I am aware that you fall under this category, but at the time, I had felt that it would be best for Harry were he to be raised in an environment where people would not immediately worship him due to the mark on his head, but rather reserve their judgements of his character until they were acquainted with him. As you know, he is a celebrity in our world, and for that very reason, I felt that Petunia Dursley and her family was the best for the job. As to the matter in hand, I was sure that if I had told you about Harry facing Voldemort, then your reaction would have been much the same as it was just now, with the exception that perhaps you would not be angry at me but rather at yourself for not doing anything. For there really was nothing you could have done."

Elizabeth's anger seemed to have subsided by now, and she looked up at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I would have left it all, you know. Everything. I would have lived as a muggle, if you had let me take care of him then. And I know there's not much I could have done, but I would have been there for him."

"I have no doubt that you would have done, Miss Potter. However," and at this, Albus removed his glasses and pinched the top of his nose. He then slowly brought his glasses back to his face. "However when I discovered what Black had done, I felt completely responsible. You see, it was I who suggested that Black be made secret keeper. I came and found you as soon as I could, but you... there you were with Sirius Black. He was comforting you. Holding you in his arms. And you were allowing him to, knowing that he was secret keeper, and knowing that he, if anyone, was responsible. I took you away from him, brought you to Hogwarts, but by then you seemed to harbour no feelings of ill-will towards Black. How could I let Harry stay with someone who would so easily forgive the man who had betrayed his parents? Would it not, then, be better for him to be raised without any knowledge of the dark events of his past?"

Albus looked at her over the top of his half-moon spectacles, his brilliant blue eyes piercing her dark brown ones. As he caught sight of the shame that seemed to be plastered across her face, he could not continue, and the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes told him all there was. He let the subject drop. "But that is neither here nor there. I stand by my actions, but there is one thing I regret. I should have contacted you. As a matter of interest, what did you do, these 12 years?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, relieved to see that the twinkle had returned to his eyes, and was just about to answer, when the door to Dumbledore's office burst open, for the second time.

"Headmaster! How could you hire _Lupin_ as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor? He is just not suitable! Can you not see? You reject my application yearly and I say nothing, but _LUPIN_? You cannot expect me to remain silent at that! It is utter foolishness!"

Albus smiled slightly. "It appears that it is my day to be shouted at. Calm down, Severus. You know the rumours that the job is cursed. You are one of the most capable professors at this school. I cannot risk the possibility of losing you after a year. It is simply not possible." Hearing the genuine compassion in the headmaster's voice, Severus balked slightly, though he was unwilling to give in just yet.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you, headmaster, but you could have hired anyone. Why _Lupin_? I am not suggesting that I am the best person for the job, but I... he... he is a werewolf! And do you really think it is wise, with Black..."

Severus became silent and paled at the anger which had taken precedence in the older man's eyes. "That will do, Severus," he said, quietly. "I would ask you not to tell me how to do my job. I have made the mistake once of trusting Sirius Black over Remus Lupin, and I will not make that mistake again." The anger left Albus's eyes as soon as it had entered them, and Severus audibly heaved a sigh of relief. "Incidentally, I had wished to speak to you about Professor Lupin. He absolutely refused to endanger the students by working here, until I managed to assure him that our Potions Master was qualified to make the Wolfsbane potion. Of course, that was a very long time ago, therefore if it would be too difficult, then I am sure an alternative could be arranged."

Severus scoffed, and Elizabeth smiled inwardly at Dumbledore's underhanded techniques. "It is not too _difficult._ It is simply a very time consuming potion, and as you are aware, I am already extremely busy."

"Of course, Severus." The twinkle had once again reappeared in Dumbledore's eyes. "But might I suggest giving out fewer detentions this year? That should allow you to have significantly longer to work on the potion."

Severus frowned, seemingly not amused. "It shall be as you wish, Headmaster. However, I shall need Lupin's cooperation, and should he not be willing, there is not much I can do." Why the headmaster had not been in Slytherin, he still did not know. Never had he met such a manipulative old man.

As he began to sink into the large chair behind him, he heard a squeal, and he extracted his wand, alarmed at the unfamiliar noise. However, when he caught sight of the woman, who was sitting on the chair and resisting the urge to burst out laughing, his lips parted slightly, and his eyes widened in shock...

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter, folks. How did you find it? Would appreciate any reviews. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter II - The Years That Passed

Plot Summary: This is an AU story, which centres on what would have happened if Petunia Dursley had not been Harry's only living relative. What would have happened if his father had not been an only child? I know it's been done before but this is just my take on it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Jo Rowling. Except Elizabeth. She is my own creation.

Author's Note: Thanks to AndrAla Blitz for becoming my first reviewer of chapter 1! This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks also to toujours tu, who said "love love love this". Let me tell you now, this story loves you too :)

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Severus frowned, seemingly not amused. "It shall be as you wish, Headmaster. However, I shall need Lupin's cooperation, and should he not be willing, there is not much I can do." Why the headmaster had not been in Slytherin, he still did not know. Never had he met such a manipulative old man._

_As he began to sink into the large chair behind him, he heard a squeal, and he extracted his wand, alarmed at the unfamiliar noise. However, when he caught sight of the woman, who was sitting on the chair and resisting the urge to burst out laughing, his lips parted slightly, and his eyes widened in shock..._

* * *

**Chapter II - The Years That Passed  
**

Severus quickly regained his composure and scowled at the woman. Elizabeth Potter. What was she doing here?

"Severus Snape! What a surprise!" said Elizabeth, no longer able to pretend she wasn't present in the room. "What are you doing here? Are you a _teacher_?"

If he was, she would be genuinely surprised. Severus Snape was in her brother's year at school, and she recalled quite clearly that they hadn't... how could she say it... _got on_. Well, and that was the understatement of the year. But Snape had always been so bitter. And he had hated children. Even when he himself was a child, he had seemed so ancient. So why would he choose to spend his time at a school?

"No." She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and he seemed to regret even saying that one word. "I am not a teacher," he began slowly, "I am a professor."

Then it all became too much and she promptly burst into laughter. But it was no simple laughter. It was giggles. She, Elizabeth Jane Potter was giggling! She couldn't remember the last time she had giggled. Her laughing fit did not last long, as she caught sight of the thin black wand which was still pointing in her direction.

"Perhaps you should lower your wand, Severus," Albus said, reading her mind, though she could sense that he, too, was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

Snape glanced briefly in the headmaster's direction, before lowering his wand and storming out of the door.

Ah yes, Severus Snape. The serious kid. He hadn't changed a bit, it seemed.

* * *

Severus stormed down to the dungeons, convinced that the headmaster had a personal vendetta against him. As if the Chosen Boy (or whatever he was called nowadays) wasn't enough to remind him of the suffering he had endured as a child, he would now have to welcome Lupin into the school.

True, Lupin hadn't actively taken part in any of the torture, but he had been there. Not to forget he, Severus Snape, had almost been eaten by Lupin. And the headmaster had taken no action, apart from making Severus swear he wouldn't tell anyone. And, of course, put Black in detention for every weekend for the rest of the year. But aside from that.

And the Potter girl. What was she doing here? She hadn't been around for years. He barely remembered her from school. She had definitely never hurt him intentionally, and even Potter and Black used to seem more subdued around her, for some reason. But that was no reason for her to come to Hogwarts. She was... she... she looked like James Potter. Yes, that was it. The same untidy dark hair (though hers was longer), the same brown eyes, the same laughter (at his expense, of course).

And what with Black having escaped from Azkaban, this was going to be a _very_ long year.

It was certain. Albus Dumbledore hated him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was still sitting in the headmaster's office. Having finally caught her breath from her laughs, she was not telling him about what she had been up to.

"Well, it's a funny story, actually, though not funny in the true sense of the word," she began. "You see, not long before, I had been offered a place on a year-long training course with St Mungos, which would take me around the world to observe medicinal practices. I had accepted, and I was going to tell everyone later that night, at the Hallowe'en party, but what with what happened..." She paused and closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again and continuing. "I was angry and foolish, so I just left. I told Poppy where I was going, but made her swear not to tell anyone."

"Yes, Poppy repeatedly assured me that you were safe where you were going, though she never revealed the location. Where exactly did you go?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Little bit of everywhere at first. I went to most of Europe, and I really began to lose myself in the work. I realised that I had found my calling as a healer. I spent two and a bit years visiting America. 50 states, they have, and their Magical Healing System is so well organised. They have the equivalent of St Mungo's in every state. It's quite brilliant, really, and considering how large America is, it's absolutely necessary.

I had been sent to attend a conference in India. They wanted someone with a bit of experience to provide guidance. It's a pretty large country, as you might know, and they wanted to have a nationalised healing system, like America's. Helped them get started on it. They had pretty much everything planned out already, but they just needed someone to look over it and ensure that there weren't any major flaws. The most amazing thing was how far they had got, despite such a severe lack of resources. I was only meant to be there for a week. I ended up staying for 6 years, and enjoyed every moment of it. Have you ever been to India?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in the affirmative. "A few times," he said. "But that was a long time ago."

"It's a beautiful country, you know. And everyone was so welcoming of me. When I told my boss about the real reason I was there, though, he sent me to Europe to work off-site. Or rather, that was what he told people. The real reason was that he wanted me to have an excuse to come back to England. For some reason, he thought I was running from my problems and that would get me nowhere. He was a wise man, or at least a self-proclaimed one. Felt the need to interfere in everything. Rather reminded me of you, Albus..." Albus chuckled heartily at the allusion she was making. "But that's enough of me. So what's this I hear of Remus Lupin coming to Hogwarts?"

"That," began Albus, "is absolutely correct. Remus Lupin is the latest addition to my staff. He should be arriving in a week's time, along with the students." At the mention of the students, Elizabeth's face lit up, and the two of them sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought, until a gentle humming from Fawkes snapped them back to reality.

"So, what will you do now, Miss Potter?" asked Albus. "Of course, you shall stay here for the time being, but in the long run?"

"Actually, I was going to ask for a job at St Mungo's. They rejected me last time, because of a lack of experience, but they won't be able to use that as an excuse this time." She grinned at him, and for the first time, he recalled the younger Elizabeth Potter, so full of life.

"You know, Madame Pomfrey would not be averse to having some help in the hospital wing, if you ask politely." Albus said this in a light manner, but he knew she would seriously consider the chance to catch up on all the lost time with her nephew, and he would not deny this to her.

"I should really go and speak to Poppy and thank her for keeping my secret so well," Elizabeth said, contemplatively. "She was pretty much my only correspondence when I was travelling."

"Of course. But first, we dine." he said, simply, going on to add, "After all, the house elves have been eagerly anticipating the end of the summer so that they may create a brilliant meal for us. We cannot deprive them of the opportunity any longer."

* * *

That's all for now. Sorry that not much has happened. This chapter was mainly to provide some background. Althea very politely pleads with you to review, as she really does appreciate it. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter III - Those Darn Eyes

Plot Summary: This is an AU story, which centres on what would have happened if Petunia Dursley had not been Harry's only living relative. What would have happened if his father had not been an only child? I know it's been done before but this is just my take on it. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Jo Rowling. Except Elizabeth. She is my own creation.

Author's Note: Some speech from this chapter has been taken directly from the book, as I think Jo Rowling writes Dumbledore so well that there is no way I can get rid of this :)

Thanks to toujours tu for reviewing! This chapter's for you :)

* * *

_Previously__:  
"I should really go and speak to Poppy and thank her for keeping my secret so well," Elizabeth said, contemplatively. "She was pretty much my only correspondence when I was travelling."_

_"Of course. But first, we dine." he said, simply, going on to add, "After all, the house elves have been eagerly anticipating the end of the summer so that they may create a brilliant meal for us. We cannot deprive them of the opportunity any longer."_

* * *

**Chapter III - Those Darn Eyes  
**

Elizabeth spent the next few days relaxing, after a long time. She had been provided with an room on the third floor, from where there was not only a stunning view of the grounds, but also easy access to the library, which she had been a frequent visitor of, during her time at the school.

Poppy had been delighted to see her. Elizabeth had spent hours telling her about all she had learnt, and Poppy had been genuinely interested. Elizabeth had not, however, decided whether to stay on at Hogwarts. It was not that she was afraid Poppy would say no. On the contrary, Poppy herself had made her the same offer Albus had, but she was reluctant to accept. The reason she wished to stay was her nephew, and what if he didn't wish her to... No, she decided. She would first ascertain how he felt about her and then she would take further action.

She had also greeted all her teachers, who were a little surprised, but pleased all the same, by her arrival. In fact, all the professors, (except Snape, naturally) had considered it their duty to tell her every little detail of Harry's time at Hogwarts, so that by the end of her second day, Elizabeth no longer felt as though she had not seen her nephew in twelve years. According to their accounts, Harry had remained humble and kindhearted through everything. This was encouraging, and it allowed her to hope that he might find it in his heart to forgive her for leaving him all those years ago.

The fact was, her nephew's reaction had been a matter of great concern for her, and Elizabeth was becoming increasingly anxious. She had been disheartened when, half way through dinner, Albus had told her that Harry was not even aware of her existence, and with Snape in the background making snide remarks, she had burst into tears refusing to eat, out of anxiety. That was, until Minerva had threatened to have Snape make a Strengthening Solution for her if she refused to eat. At that point, she had decided that she at least wanted to survive to see her nephew, and hastily consumed the remnants of her plate.

Despite her worry, the days passed quickly, and before Elizabeth knew it, the Start-of-Term Feast was upon them. She had decided with Albus that she would allow Harry to have some time at school before she revealed her true identity to him.

She was about to make her way to the Great Hall, when a silver cat Patronus came in through the doors. "Come to my office immediately, Poppy. A student has taken ill. And perhaps Elizabeth had better come too."

Poppy and Elizabeth looked at each other in astonishment, and quickly made their way across to Minerva's office.

As the two entered, Poppy immediately made her way over to the students sitting in of Minerva, but Elizabeth froze as soon as she caught sight of who it was.

From where she was stood, only part of his face was visible, but truly, she only needed to see that messy hair to know. At the mention of Dementors, she was enraged, and wondered how the Headmaster could have allowed such a thing.

"I'm not delicate!" she heard Harry say, indignantly, and smiled inspite of herself. He was just like James. She was lost in thought for a moment, and so did not notice Minerva telling her to wait outside, until Poppy gently shook her shoulder. She saw that Harry was now standing in front of her and looking at her questioningly, so she hurriedly went outside. Poppy told them that she would not be attending the feast, and so the two of them were left standing there.

"Harry," she said. quietly, and he looked up at her. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," he muttered, and then added "How do you know my name?" Never mind Albus Dumbledore. She would tell him the truth. That she was his aunt.

"I knew your father, Harry. He..." she began, and looked at him. But when she saw the green eyes, suddenly full of joy, she could not bring herself to tell him. He would hate her. She knew it. "We were friends at school." He smiled at this, and she told herself she had done the right thing, if only to see him smile once.

"Were you friends with my mum too?" he asked, shyly.

She began saying "I was" but at that moment, Minerva came out of her office, with a beaming young girl.

"Come and speak to me later, Harry." Harry grinned at her and the four of them proceeded to make their way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was covered with a sea of black, and it invoked a lot of memories for Elizabeth. She watched Harry make his way to the Gryffindor table, while Minerva put one hand on her back and gently led her to the staff table. Minerva took her place next to the Headmaster, and Elizabeth moved towards an empty seat, right next to...

"Elizabeth?" She looked around.

"Remus," was all she could muster the courage to say. Remus looked like he was about to say more, when suddenly the hall went quiet, and Albus stood up. Everyone, students and teachers alike, listened carefully as he spoke about Dementors guarding the school. He advised great caution, and then added something about Invisibility Cloaks, which she didn't understand at first, but then it dawned on her. James had an Invisibility Cloak, and after him, it would naturally pass to his son. She looked towards Harry, who, along with his friend, seemed to have realised that Albus was implicitly talking to him.

Albus paused for a moment. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She looked at Remus, but he avoided her gaze, looking around and smiling. She noticed that Harry and his friends were cheering particularly enthusiastically, but they were looking at the other end of the staff table. As she followed their gaze, she caught sight of Snape, who was looking at her and Remus, with an expression of pure contempt on his face. At least this time, she knew it wasn't directed solely at her.

As the scattered applause came to an end, Albus continued. "As to our second appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear this, as Hagrid had not been present in the castle over the last week, and she smiled to herself as she saw him, red in the face, dabbing his eyes. She would have to speak to him later. She enthusiastically joined in the applause, which was especially tumultuous at the Gryffindor table, as the redheaded twins sitting near Harry gave loud wolf whistles.

"And finally, I would like you all to join me in welcoming Healer Elizabeth, who will be assisting Madame Pomfrey , certainly for the next few weeks, and if we are lucky, even longer." There was polite applause, and she caught Harry give her a small smile, before Albus finished. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

And suddenly, the whole room was filled with the chatter of the students, and the gently clanging of knives and forks. The sight of the food made her mouth water, and she was just about to help herself, when she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched.  
Passing it off as a figment of her imagination, she began to eat.

"Why did you go, Elizabeth?" The question was asked so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. She looked around at Remus, her fork half way to her mouth, and for the first time, she realised how different he looked. His clothes were shabby, his face looked worn out and his amber eyes held no emotion but pain. He was no longer the man she knew.

He had never been young. His youth had been snatched away from him at an early age. He had been outcast until he came to Hogwarts. There, he had James, and Peter and Sirius. But now after Sirius had betrayed James and murdered Peter, it was Remus who had lived. And it was Remus who had died. Remus had always been an inspiration to Elizabeth. His resilience, how he got back on his feet and faced adversity head-on.

He had always been there for her, supported her, taken care of her. All this without ever letting her realise what _he_ was going through. Yet, whenever he had needed her, she had not been present. Albus had thought that Remus was the spy, and she had agreed. When it came out that Remus was not, she had been too ashamed to face him, and had run away. She had not even considered how alone _he_ would be.

"Remus, I..." she began, but could not continue. Or rather, she would not continue. She wanted to apologise for leaving him, for not trusting him, for being just like the others, and judging him. But she would not do that. Because the moment she said the word, he would forgive her. That was Remus Lupin. He would be wronged a thousand times, but he would allow anyone a second chance. Even those who didn't deserve it. And she did not deserve it. Because of those darn eyes, and the story they told.

She turned her head and saw that he had resumed eating, as if he had almost expected her to not answer. She cleared her throat and proceeded to do the same. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

* * *

Althea sits on her bed, under the covers, with her laptop sitting in front of her. Outside it is snowing, and she decides she might as well make use of the time in the house to write more. Now that she finishes a chapter, she humbly beseeches any readers to please review. Thanks :)


End file.
